the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover Meadlowry
Early years Clover Meadlowry was born to loving parents and had a fairly normal childhood for a Bovitauride born in the age of upheavals. Upon reaching adulthood, she and several other young Bovitaurides roamed throughout the Grazelands. It is speculated that she met Serafina Levine during this time and the two formed a friendship that would last the rest of their lives. One day she met Erien Meadlowry, a former and disillusioned Luminaire soldier whom she fell in love with at first sight. As he did not give in to her lust-filled advances, yet neither rebuffed her, they started on a path of courtship that broadened Clover's understanding of love to the point that she felt a new sense of fulfillment when they eventually married. The rape Sadly enough, one of the farmers in the village where they lived was a jealous man.Renburn Fennich was envious of Erien and became obsessed with the idea that he had been denied a wonderful life and wife whn Clover entered the picture. He concocted a vile scheme, going clad in shades of red that would inflame the mating instincts still buried in every Bovitauride with the express intent of raping Clover and crushing Erien's spirit by those means. Though Clover was revolted, her body would not listen to her mind, thus she petitioned the Demon Lord Seretique vi Alloriel for aid, receiving no answer. In desperation she prayed to Eiraiha, the Goddess her husband followed and the Goddess answered her prayer, granting her enough control to call to Erien for aid. Though she refused to let Erien sully himself with Fennich's death, she enacted a terrible revenge with the help of Serafina and Eiraiha. Though this would later come back to haunt her. The Gentle Flame Pregnant with her first child Ellie, Clover nevertheless convinced Erien to follow her to a land shown to her by Eiraiha and founded a school for Mamonme there. She would teach them the value of love over lust, a gentle flame burning in their hearts. Around her school, and with the help of Eiraiha, Alyssum, Ixia Dellblómar and many others a new city rose around her school. Crystal Plinth would eventually become the capital of a new country, with high-priestess Clover as its mundane leader. During this time she also became more personally familiar with Eiraiha, taking on the role of elder sister while Alyssum took on the role of mother to the young Goddess, teaching her many things. The nameless war Clover was sent as an emissary to the then Demon Lord with a request that she would attend a meeting to end hostilities and work together to find a cure for the issues surrounding Demonic Energy and Mamonme conception. Seretique mistook this for the umpteenth attempt on her life and husband by Eiraiha and the conference ended in a catfight. Seretique's youngest daughter Maraina had known the truth though and had brought what she could to aid with the issue. When Malus threw down his challenge and the nameless war started Clover went with Eiraiha. Their victory over Seretique left the throne of the Demon Lord vacant and Clover was forced to accept that mantle, gaining wings and massive boosts to her already impressive proportions aside from mythical and mental abilities unheard of by her before then. Though she eventually mastered her newfound powers, at first she was immobilized by them. The fact that Eiraiha found her own fated mate and claimed him did shock her as few things had. The Renaissance During the Renaissance, Clover worked as Demon Lord until the old issues were cured, afterwards gaining the new title of Matrika Beluaine. Category:Demon Lords Category:Mamonme Characters